In The Illusion
by Fasha Lusya Sasa
Summary: "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melakukan apapun selain perintahku! Kau ingin keluar dari batasmu, eoh!" teriakmu lalu menarik tanganku dengan kasar ke kamar mandi. Kau menghempaskan tubuhku dilantai dingin sekaligus basah, lalu menyiramku dengan air sedingin es.


**.**

 **Author :**

 **.**

 **Fasha Lusya Sasa**

 **.**

 **Title :**

 **.**

 **In The Illusion**

 **.**

 **Main Cast/Pairing :**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **.**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Married Life, Romance, Angst, and etc**

 **.**

 **Rated :**

 **.**

 **K**

 **.**

 **Lenght :**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

 **"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melakukan apapun selain perintahku! Kau ingin keluar dari batasmu, eoh?!" teriakmu lalu menarik tanganku dengan kasar ke kamar mandi. Kau menghempaskan tubuhku dilantai dingin sekaligus basah, lalu menyiramku dengan air sedingin es.**

 **.**

 **Backsong :**

 **.**

 **Basick ft. INKY ─ In The Illusion**

 **#maaf klo nggak sesuai#**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **.**

 **This fanfict is real mine, so don't plagiarism!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~HAPPY READING~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 2016**

.

Aku tau diriku hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang kau ciptakan. Dan aku sadar itu. Tidak ada yang kuharapkan darimu karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dihatimu. Tapi...bisakah kau memperlakukanku layaknya manusia meskipun aku tak nyata? Kau menciptakanku sebagai istrimu, tapi mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti hewan? Aku memang tidak nyata, namun...aku juga memiliki perasaan. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya saat kau menamparku dengan keras, aku tau bagaimana rasanya kedinginan saat kau menyuruhku tidur dilantai. Kau menciptakanku sebulan setelah istrimu meninggal dunia. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya, oleh karena itu kau menciptakanku. Tapi... mengapa kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti dia?

.

 **PLAAKK**

.

"Mamafkan aku Chan─yeol, aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu makan malam" ucapku dengan gugup setelah kau menampar pipiku dengan keras.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah melakukan apapun selain perintahku! Kau ingin keluar dari batasmu, eoh?!" teriakmu lalu menarik tanganku dengan kasar ke kamar mandi. Kau menghempaskan tubuhku dilantai dingin sekaligus basah, lalu menyiramku dengan air sedingin es.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, dan sekarang aku terbaring lemas di ranjang dengan selimut yang melilit ditubuhku. Aku demam, dan itu kerena kejadian tadi. Namun aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu, karena ini sudah sering terjadi. Aku bisa menerimanya.

.

 **Ckleek**

 **.**

"Kau tidur di luar, aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu!" Bentakmu sambil melempar bantal padaku dengan penuh emosi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku berusaha menahan tangis karena perlakuan kasarmu ini. Namun tiba-tiba kau menarik rambutku dan membuatku secara paksa menatap mata tajammu.

.

"Beraninya kau mengabaikanku! Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi, eoh?!" Teriakmu. Aku mengerang kesakitan, dan air mata yang berusaha kubendung pun mengalir. Aku terisak memohon ampun darimu, tapi kau malah semakin brutal menyakitiku. Kau membenturkan kepalaku ke nakas, dan darah pun mengalir didahiku.

.

"Jebal...hiks...geumanhaeyeollie"

Pagi ini tubuhku menggigil. Kepalaku pusing, mungkin karena benturan itu dan tulang-tulangku pun rasanya sangat ngilu.

.

"HIYA, Baekhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau masih tidur dan tidak menyiapkan pakaianku?!" Teriakmu yang langsung menarik tanganku. Aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku, terlebih saat kau mendorongku sampai terjatuh ke lantai ketika aku berjalan sangat lamban menuju kamar kita.

.

"Rupanya semalam belum membuatmu jera ya, Baekhyun" ucapmu lalu begitu saja menyeretku dengan menarik rambutku.

.

"Agh...jebal Yeollie, kumohon lepaskan aku...njinja appo...hiks" Kau menghempaskanku begitu saja kemudian berkacak pinggang.

.

"Aish, mwo?! Appo? Cih, apa ilusi sepertimu juga memiliki rasa sakit, eoh?!"

.

"Ne, semua yang kau...lakukan padaku...hiks...aku...bisa merasakannya" akhirnya aku menjelaskan-nya padamu,. aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi manahan segala penyiksaanmu.

.

Kau membuang muka dan berdecih seakan tak percaya dengan ucapanku "Ckk, omong kosong apa ini? KAU ITU HANYA SEBUAH ILUSI, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

"Aku sadar kalau aku hanya sebuah ilusi...tapi, tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang istri?"

.

"Memperlakukanmu seperti seorang istri? Cih, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi"

.

"Lalu tidak bisakah kau memperlakukanku layaknya manusia? Kau menganggapku seperti hewan yang hanya akan diam saja menerima semua perlakuanmu kejammu. Dan...sekarang aku sudah lelah"

.

"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu!" Teriakmu yang kemudian menarik rambutku dengan paksa dan menyeretku ke kamar. Kau menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Kau mengambil sebuah cambuk yang tergantung disampingnya dan kembali berjalan ke arahku.

.

"Chanyeol, jebal...gajima, jebalyo...anniya...hiks"

.

 **Cttaarr~**

 **.**

"Aghh...hiks...hiks" tubuhku terasa perih saat kau mencambukku.

.

 **Cttaarr**

 **.**

"Aghh...hiks...hiks...jebal geumanhae, Yeollie. Jeongmal mianhae...mianhae, hikss" kini kulihat baju putih yang kukenakan berwarna merah dilenganku, dan aku tau itu darah karena cambukanmu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya, Yeol? Ini benar-benar sakit.

.

 **Oktober 2016**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau selalu pulang telat, Yeol?" Tanyaku saat kau lagi-lagi pulang ke rumah larut malam, dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku takut kau sakit karena terlalu keras bekerja.

.

"Maafkan aku" jawabmu lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkanku. Aku tak tau kenapa kau seakan-akan menjauh dariku, dan seperti...tak membutuhkanku lagikurasa.

.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyaku kembali sambil mengekor di belakangmu. Kali ini kau tak menjawabnya dan hanya menghela napas panjang. Kau masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menghempaskan diri dikasur.

Sudah sebulan ini sikapmu padaku melembut. Kau tidak lagi menyiksaku ketika aku sedikit saja berbuat salah. Ah anni, kau sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku sekalipun aku membuatmu marah.

.

Kau beranjak dari kasur lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sekitar lima belas menit kau keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di bagian bawah tubuhmu dan dengan rambut yang basah. Aku menatapmu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, namun tiba-tiba kau membalas tatapanku dan itu membuatku sangat malu. Aku seketika menundukkan wajahku karena aku yakin kini ia mulai memerah.

.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, hum?" Tanyamu yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan kau menatapku dengan intens. Aku ingin memundurkan tubuhku, namun kau dengan cepat menarikku dalam dekapanmu.

.

"Mw─mwoya?" Tanyaku dengan gugup. Kau tersenyum smirk lalu mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Kini aku merasakan hembusan napasmu yang hangat menyentuh pipiku. Perlahan kututup mataku saat dengan lembut kau mencium bibirku.

.

"Yeollie...saranghae" ucapku yang hanya kau balas senyuman manis.

.

 **November 2016**

 **.**

Terakhir sebelum aku menghilang, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa perasaanku terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tetap mencintaimu, bahkan jika kau melupakanku. Terimakasih untuk selalu bersamaku. Meskipun hanya singkat saat kau benar-benar menganggapku seorang istri, tapi aku sangat bahagia. Dan sekarang aku rela melepasmu pergi untuk orang lain.

.

 **Flashback On** ─akhir Oktober 2016

.

 **Pippp** ─ **kriieett**

 **.**

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan aku tahu itu pasti dirimu. Aku segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan benar saja, itu adalah kau. Tapi...siapa namja itu?

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ah" ucapmu yang saat itu juga membuat hatiku teriris. Dengan lemas aku kembali ke kamar dan menangis.

.

Lima menit kemudian kau masuk ke kamar lalu mendekatiku yang duduk terisak. Kau berlutut dihadapanku dan membelai rambutku.

.

"Kau pasti sudah melihatnya'bukan?"

.

"Hiks...apa kau akan melupakanku, Yeollie?" Tanyaku yang masih terisak.

.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Kurasa aku─"

.

"Kapan oppa akan menikahi-nya?"

.

"Tanggal 27 November"

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

"Apa sudah saatnya aku menghilang?" Ucapku dengan lirih dan berusaha menahan tangisku.

.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah"

.

"Gwaenchana, oppa"

.

Aku menagis dalam pelukanmu dan kau semakin mendekapku. Kurasakan tubuhku semakin ringan. Dan aku tak dapat lagi melihat dengan jelas tubuhku. Kau melepas dekapanmu dan menatapku sendu.

.

"Baekhyun-ah...nan sarang─hae"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE_END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hadeuh tahun baru udah sedih-sedih aja nih FF yang kubuat. Mian yah ending-nya sad kayak gini. So review juseyo, biar aku bisa bikin FF yang lebih baik lagi. And happy new year all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
